Pokemon Unlimited: The Journey Begins
by RyoShin
Summary: Six new kids... One old threat.... And one really good story! Please, R&R.
1. Chapter 1

I would put a legal disclaimer here... But I think you've suffered enough. Pokemon is owned by Nintendo... blah, blah, blah.  
  
I would however, would ask that you visit Fanime, my Fan Anime site for all types of Fanime (NO PORN) and much more organized and better than fanfiction.net. The site will be up by October at www.fan-anime.org (possibly). Please visit it when it is up.  
  
PLEASE RATE THIS STORY! IT WILL MAKE ME POST THE REST FASTER!!!!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
"Bzzzzzz"   
A boy in his teens looked up to see a pair of Beedrills zoom bye. The boy pulled out his Pokedex, to see the level of the Beedrills, wondering if he should capture one. The boy saw the levels were low, and put his Pokedex back in his blue jeans pocket. One of the Beedrills took a short glance at the boy. It saw that the boy was about 5' 8", and pretty muscular. He was wearing an orange vest, and a red shirt, with white Nikes, with a black and white hat. The Beedrill decided it was no threat, and flew on.   
"That's right!" yelled the boy, "I am Blaze! You better not mess with me!"   
Blaze walked defiantly down Victory Road. His Flareon walked next to him, getting some much needed exercise.  
"Flare!" it said as it saw the Beedrills. It looked at them hard for a minute.  
"Leave them alone, Flareon. No use in wasting your energy," Blaze said, and petted Flareon.   
His other five PokTmon, Charizard, Riachu, Gyarados, Hitmonlee, and Pidgeot were still in their Pokeballs. He was almost to Indigo Plateau; he could see the PokTmon stadium off in the distance growing closer as he walked.   
When he got there, he went and signed in at the local Pokecenter/hotel.  
"Blaze Firsight," he said to the attendant.  
"Here you are," she said when she found his name in the reservations. "Room 48, down the hall and to the left. The ice and snack machines are in the other direction, and the pool is down the hall. The Pokemon Spa is open 8 a.m. to 7 p.m., and the fee is $5 per Pokemon. And the Pokecenter is across the street, and is open 6 a.m. to 11 p.m. You are expected there at 8 a.m."  
"Yes ma'am," said Blaze, and took the key.  
He went to his room and unpacked. Then he got ready for a swim and took his Hitmonlee to the Spa, since it was only five. It seemed that there was a deal at the Spa: Two at the Spa for the price of one. So he ran back to his room and got his Flareon. After he had dropped them of he headed toward the pool.  
When he arrived, he saw a notice that at 8 o' clock there was a party for someone who had beaten the Elite Four, and it was for invited only.   
That's fine, he said to himself, I'll be out of here by 7. He put his towel down on an empty seat, and did a canon ball into the water.  
"Hey!" he heard someone yell as he surfaced. When he got to the top, he was staring straight into a pair of angry green eyes.  
"What do you think you're doing?!" yelled the girl in a rage. She had purple hair and a slender face.  
"Sorry, I was just jumping in," he still starred a little. "Didn't you hear me yell 'Cannonball!'?"  
"My hearing is of the best, and I heard no such thing," she retorted. She swam away and he decided to have some fun. He went underwater, and prepared to grab her shoulder. When he got close enough, he saw a belt that was apparently coming out of her butt. He was so amazed that he opened his mouth and came up a yard behind her coughing. She turned around to look at him.  
"Serves you right," she said, and smiled.  
"This from a girl who wears a belt in the swimming pool," he retorted, feeling happy with his remark.  
"Huh?" she said, and paused a minute, "Oh yeah, my belt. Heh. I just got it and the tag said it was water proof and I wanted to test it out."  
"That doesn't explain why it's sticking out of your butt," Blaze said, curious now.  
"Did I mention that it came with my swimming suit?" she said nervously.  
After she said that, she stepped out of the pool and started to put on her towel. Before she grabbed it, Blaze took a quick splash at her. It covered her, and her belt started to loosen.  
"What was that for?!" she said. Just then, Blaze noticed that the belt had come undone and was now- twitching. He then saw it was made of fur.  
"Hey!" he yelled. "That isn't a belt! It's a tail!"  
"No it isn't!" she said. She wrapped the tail around herself and put on the towel, making sure it covered the tail/belt. She left in a hurry.  
Blaze swam around for a while until a voice came over the intercom announcing that the Spa was closing in 5 minutes. He hoped out, got his towel on, and hurried to the Spa.   
When he arrived at the Spa, he saw the girl again, and beside her was a very large Persian. She was also carrying a Pokeball. He ignored her and went in the door as the lady came to lock the door.  
"Blaze Firsight," he said quickly.  
"I was wondering if you were going to make it," she said, and handed him his Pokeballs.  
"Thanks," he said, and headed toward his room. He decided he was hungry and went to get a Snickers.  
When he arrived at his room, he made a quick call home at Cinnabar Island. He used the web jack in the phone to hook up his Pokedex II and surfed the web. He looked up sites about the Elite Four. Apparently a bunch of people had put up sites on their strategies to defeat them, and some even mentioned a "beyond," but that was all they said. He then tried to look up girls with tails to see if that girl had maybe escaped from a lab or something.   
He pressed search and all he got was a site for the play 'Cats', and a band trying to promote their music. He decided to forget it.  
He got tired and switched on the TV, flipping through ABC, NBC, and PBS, stopping at TTHS, The Trainer's Helper Station. He watched a show on making home grown-potions, and went to bed.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
"Bzzzzzz"   
  
A boy in his teens looked up to see a pair of Beedrills zoom bye. The boy pulled out his Pokedex, to see the level of the Beedrills, wondering if he should capture one. The boy saw the levels were low, and put his Pokedex back in his blue jeans pocket. One of the Beedrills took a short glance at the boy. It saw that the boy was about 5' 8", and pretty muscular. He was wearing an orange vest, and a red shirt, with white Nikes, with a black and white hat. The Beedrill decided it was no threat, and flew on.   
  
"That's right!" yelled the boy, "I am Blaze! You better not mess with me!"   
Blaze walked defiantly down Victory Road. His Flareon walked next to him, getting some much needed exercise.  
  
"Flare!" it said as it saw the Beedrills. It looked at them hard for a minute.  
  
"Leave them alone, Flareon. No use in wasting your energy," Blaze said, and petted Flareon.   
  
His other five PokTmon, Charizard, Riachu, Gyarados, Hitmonlee, and Pidgeot were still in their Pokeballs. He was almost to Indigo Plateau; he could see the PokTmon stadium off in the distance growing closer as he walked. When he got there, he went and signed in at the local Pokecenter/hotel.  
  
"Blaze Firsight," he said to the attendant.  
  
"Here you are," she said when she found his name in the reservations. "Room 48, down the hall and to the left. The ice and snack machines are in the other direction, and the pool is down the hall. The Pokemon Spa is open 8 a.m. to 7 p.m., and the fee is $5 per Pokemon. And the Pokecenter is across the street, and is open 6 a.m. to 11 p.m. You are expected there at 8 a.m."  
  
"Yes ma'am," said Blaze, and took the key.  
  
He went to his room and unpacked. Then he got ready for a swim and took his Hitmonlee to the Spa, since it was only five. It seemed that there was a deal at the Spa: Two at the Spa for the price of one. So he ran back to his room and got his Flareon. After he had dropped them of he headed toward the pool.  
  
When he arrived, he saw a notice that at 8 o' clock there was a party for someone who had beaten the Elite Four, and it was for invited only.   
  
That's fine, he said to himself, I'll be out of here by 7. He put his towel down on an empty seat, and did a canon ball into the water.  
  
"Hey!" he heard someone yell as he surfaced. When he got to the top, he was staring straight into a pair of angry green eyes.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?!" yelled the girl in a rage. She had purple hair and a slender face.  
  
"Sorry, I was just jumping in," he still starred a little. "Didn't you hear me yell Cannonball?"  
  
"My hearing is of the best, and I heard no such thing," she retorted. She swam away and he decided to have some fun. He went underwater, and prepared to grab her shoulder. When he got close enough, he saw a belt that was apparently coming out of her butt. He was so amazed that he opened his mouth and came up a yard behind her coughing. She turned around to look at him.  
  
"Serves you right," she said, and smiled.  
  
"This from a girl who wears a belt in the swimming pool," he retorted, feeling happy with his remark.  
  
"Huh?" she said, and paused a minute, "Oh yeah, my belt. Heh. I just got it and the tag said it was water proof and I wanted to test it out."  
  
"That doesn't explain why it's sticking out of your butt," Blaze said, curious now.  
  
"Did I mention that it came with my swimming suit?" she said nervously.  
  
After she said that, she stepped out of the pool and started to put on her towel. Before she grabbed it, Blaze took a quick splash at her. It covered her, and her belt started to loosen.  
  
"What was that for?!" she said. Just then, Blaze noticed that the belt had come undone and was now- twitching. He then saw it was made of fur.  
  
"Hey!" he yelled. "That isn't a belt! It's a tail!"  
  
"No it isn't!" she said. She wrapped the tail around herself and put on the towel, making sure it covered the tail/belt. She left in a hurry.  
  
Blaze swam around for a while until a voice came over the intercom announcing that the Spa was closing in 5 minutes. He hoped out, got his towel on, and hurried to the Spa.   
  
When he arrived at the Spa, he saw the girl again, and beside her was a very large Persian. She was also carrying a Pokeball. He ignored her and went in the door as the lady came to lock the door.  
  
"Blaze Firsight," he said quickly.  
  
"I was wondering if you were going to make it," she said, and handed him his Pokeballs.  
  
"Thanks," he said, and headed toward his room. He decided he was hungry and went to get a Snickers.  
  
When he arrived at his room, he made a quick call home at Cinnabar Island. He used the web jack in the phone to hook up his Pokedex II and surfed the web. He looked up sites about the Elite Four. Apparently a bunch of people had put up sites on their strategies to defeat them, and some even mentioned a "beyond," but that was all they said. He then tried to look up girls with tails to see if that girl had maybe escaped from a lab or something.   
  
He pressed search and all he got was a site for the play 'Cats', and a band trying to promote their music. He decided to forget it.  
  
He got tired and switched on the TV, flipping through ABC, NBC, and PBS, stopping at TTHS, The Trainer's Helper Station. He watched a show on making home grown-potions, and went to bed.  



	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!"   
  
"AAH!" yelled Blaze as he woke up to the soothing sound of the alarm clock. He slammed his fist down on the "off" button. He sat there for a minute thinking of his nightmare. He was trying to capture this colorful bird. Then the girl with the tail showed up and started to squeeze the air out of him with her tail. She let him fall into a hole, and then he saw a pair of glowing, purple eyes. That's when the alarm clock woke him. He looked at the digital numbers that were displayed on the wall. They said 7:48.  
  
"Oh no," he said, and hoped out of bed, going at top speed taking a shower and putting on his clothes. He decided his breakfast could wait. He went out the door almost forgetting his Pokeballs. He ran back in, snatched them, and ran for the Pokecenter. He didn't even notice the girl from the night before sitting on a bench, petting her Persian. But he did notice when his shoe fell off. By then he was at the center, and it was in the middle of the sidewalk on the other side.  
  
*************  
  
When he finally arrived, he hoped through the doors to put his shoe back on. He walked up and went to register at the counter.   
  
"Okay Blaze" said the female attendant behind the counter "I need to see your Pokemon." He took out his Pokeballs and handed them over. She placed them on a tray and pulled up their stats.  
  
"A level 74 Charizard," she said as she looked them over, "I heard that they were hard to train."  
  
"Nah," gloated Blaze as he got back his Pokeballs.  
  
"Ok. This computer will now randomly select the field that you will be battling on." He saw pictures flash by on a nearby screen of trainers battling each other on the ice field, the rock field, the water field, and the grass field. It went by for a few seconds, and stopped at the grass field.   
  
"Let's see," she said, "Your battle will take place at 8:55. Your opponent on the grass field will be F..."   
  
Just before the attendant could finish. There was a loud explosion from outside, and dust blew in as the door opened when Blaze ran out side. He looked up and saw a man riding an Aerodactyl. The man was wearing a black shirt with blue pants. On the man's shirt there was a red "R" crossed out and a weird AE symbol in a greenish-blue. The man looked like he was chasing after something. Blaze had fought many members of Team Rocket before, but this one was different. For one thing there was the weird AE over the R. The second was he was riding an Aerodactyl, which meant he must be a strong trainer.   
  
Blaze pushed through the crowd that had formed, trying to follow after the man. Because he was looking up, when he passed through a clearing in the crowd he didn't see the girl he slammed into. He and the girl he bumped into fell backward, making him to loose sight of the man.   
  
"Ow!" he said as he hit the ground.   
  
"Hey!" said the other girl.  
  
"Watch where you're going!" said the girl. When Blaze opened his eyes, he saw the girl from the night before. Now she was wearing a black bodysuit and "another" belt. To his left was the Persian he saw with her before, and now it was growling fiercely at him.   
  
"Kit, chill." The strange girl said to the equally strange feline. "We seem to keep 'bumping' into each other. I guess we might as well know each other's name. I'm Jewel Rockét, and you are...?"   
  
"Blaze." He said, feeling rather clumsy. "Blaze Firsight. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you-"   
  
She snorted, "Of course you didn't mean to bump into me, baka. Why were you running so fast?"   
  
"I was after this guy, in a black Team Rocket suit-" he started.   
  
"Team Rocket?" She asked sharply, "As in the infamous Pokémon thieves?"   
  
"Duh."   
  
"My parents used to be part of that 'team'. Watch your back with them around." With that, and a sharp command in some strange language to the Persian, she strode off and was soon lost to him in the crowd.   
  
************  
  
A young man in his twenties was walking through the crowd that had formed with his Vulpix at his side. The Vulpix was wearing a collar, and a pouch contrapment around it's middle.   
  
"Isn't this a great day Vulpix? Man, there sure is a bunch of people around this morning. What's going on that I don't know about?! Ah, oh well."   
  
"Vulpix!" said Vulpix, as the man handed Vulpix a Poke-treat. Suddenly he saw a girl in a black outfit with some belts, speaking a strange tongue and riding an overgrown Persian. Then he saw a boy in his teen's step out and yell stop. He figured the girl was a robber.   
  
"Pidgeot, Gain some air!"   
  
He threw the Pokeball forward, and a shape materialized. it formed into Pidgeot, and the ball went back to the man. The man and Vulpix jumped on Pidgeot and chased the girl. They flew past her, and waited ahead. She was looking over her shoulder, and when she saw the man, her Persian stopped and she flew off, and slammed into hay that was staked on a parked truck.   
  
She got up and as she was dusting herself off, her black belt unwound itself from her waist and began twitching irritably.   
  
"What was THAT for?!" she demanded as the guy and his Pokémon neared her.   
  
"That guy said to stop you, so I did." he replied, staring at the girl's tail, "I must warn you, I am a very high authority here and if you confess, I can let you off easy. My name is Pokeman Ultra X, but you can call me Ultra."   
  
"Jewel's the name. Anyway, if 'the guy' said to jump off a bridge, would you?" she asked rudely.   
  
Ultra snorted, "No. I thought that you had stolen something," he looked her over, "and, from your appearance, I jumped to conclusions. So you didn't steal anything?"  
  
"NO!" yelled Jewel, in a mad rage.  
  
"Then I'm sorry to trouble you, Ms. Jewel," Ultra said calmly.  
  
Being called Miss calmed her down a bit. "Come on Kit, let's get away from these loonies. We're due at the Ice field in 15 minutes." Still muttering to herself about complete and total idiots, she stalked off to the little café where trainers could get a latté between battles. As she walked, she wrapped the tail around herself. A crowd hadn't gathered, so she had nothing to fear.  
  
"So what did you want with her?" asked Ultra when the teenager got within hearing range.   
  
"Her? Jewel Rockét, I just ran into her...literally, and I'm curious. Do you know her?"   
  
"No, I only knew her name after I stopped her. Did you notice she had a TAIL?"   
  
"A tail? Yeah. That's why I wanted her to stop. She said her parents were rockets, and I wanted to know more."   
  
"Well, we'll get the chance. Before she fell off her Persian I put a tracer on her. We just need to find her. It would be easier to follow her on foot, or rather; hooves, and I have just the Pokemon. By the way, I'm Pokeman Ultra X. Y tu?"   
  
"What?" asked Blaze, bewildered.  
  
"Spanish for 'And you?'" Ultra explained.  
  
"Ah. Blaze Firsight's the name. Becoming a master's my game," Blaze said, a little full of himself.  
  
"Ha! Not if you go against me," laughed Ultra.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing. Pidgeot! Return!" A beam came from the ball and pulled Pidgeot back in to it's Pokeball.   
  
"Rapidash! Fire the nerves!" With a flash of light, a Rapidash appeared. Ultra threw an Item ball, and out popped a saddle.  
  
Then Blaze and Ultra got on Rapidash. Vulpix hopped on Rapidash's head, and cuddled it.  
  
"I have a weird Vulpix," explained Ultra, as Blaze gave a weird look at him. Then they took of after Jewel.  



	3. Chapter 3-4

Disclaimer: I do not Pokemon. The people who PokTmon own it. No me. Them. I just use it to every   
extremity.  
  
I have combined Chapters 3 and 4, since both were short, and to make the weeks the series goes even.   
  
Look out for another Series after this one, titled "The Psychic Menace" No, it's not a star wars rip-off   
(though the title is) If you want a rip-off, look for an upcoming story "Star Trek: PokTmon" with   
B'Elanna Toros, Tom Paras, and others.   
  
Please, PLEASE, review me or e-mail me with feedback!  
  
Site: www.fananime.cjb.net  
E-mail: monx_ing@hotmail.com  
Rating: PG- I'm sure why, but it seems right.  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Jewel finished the last sips of her lattT and poked Kit, who was sleeping peacefully by the table.   
  
"Come on, its time for us to head over to the field." As she stood up, she remembered to wrap her tail   
tightly around her waist. It wouldn't do to have rumors of a tailed girl flying around.   
  
What are Rockets doing at the Indigo Plateau? she thought to herself, More importantly, why are Rockets here at all? After Giovanni died, her dad had said that the team was disbanded. Guess not. Oh well, I have more important things to worry about now, I've got a battle to win. She walked out of the cafe and headed to the Ice field, where she met her opponent, whose name was Kimmy, a young teenage Pokemon trainer who carries all sorts of Pokemon. She steps up and formerly introduces herself.   
  
She introduces herself, "Hey. My name is Kimmy, and I am one of the greatest Pokemon trainers! Prepare to get whooped."   
  
Jewel looked over Kimmy. She was wearing gray shorts and a blue shirt. On her left hand she had a blue glove, and a gray one on the right. She had reddish-blond hair, and was wearing sunglasses. Jewel decided she seemed pretty innocent. And easy to beat.   
  
Then Jewel said "Whatever. Let's get this over with."   
  
"Fine," says Kimmy, "Charmander! I choose you!"   
  
"Charmander, Char!" said Charmander as it materialized from a beam. "So what's your   
Pokemon?" Kimmy asked, "I can take anything."   
  
"Alright, alright!" snapped Jewel, "Kit, I choose you!"   
  
"Kit, use Fury Swipes!" Jewel says, speaking her strange language. Kit nods and steps out on to the battlefield.   
  
"Charmander!" yells Kimmy, "Flamethrower!"  
  
Charmander let loose a ball of fire, which Kit dodges, but not without getting his side singed a bit. He runs through and at the very last second extends his claws and catches Charmander on its side and tail. Kit swerves back around and follows up with Swift, which makes a semi-deep gash on Charmander's other   
side.   
  
"Charmander! Fire spin!" Kimmy said with a frown. Kit is engulfed in a ring of fire and tries to jump out. Just then Charmander starts to glow. A bright light surrounds him, and when it clears, a Charmeleon stands in its place.   
  
"Charmeleon!" it yells, and uses Fire Blast on Kit. It catches the Persian in midair, and sends it down with a flop. The normal-type Pokemon is defiant in winning, and gets to its feet  
  
"Kit! Crushing Sweeper!" Jewel yells.   
  
Kit's eyes start to glow, and he appears to be growing! By the time his paw is about twice it's normal size, Kit runs past Charmeleon and gashes it deep in it's chest. He runs back again gashes it on it's back this time. With one last mighty sweep, he catches Charmeleon in the stomach and sends it flying across the field towards Kimmy.   
  
Kimmy looks down at her Charmeleon. "Are you alright?" she asks and sprays hyper potion on it. "Now go! And give it your all! Use your rage attack!"   
  
Charmeleon's eyes grow crimson, and a strange aura surrounds it. He lashes out many times, with more strength each time, but Kit dodges every time.   
  
"Charmeleon! Fire Spin!" Then, a whirlwind of fire rages up and picks Kit into the air. Kit slams down and is knocked out   
  
"Two minutes left!" says the announcer.   
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
  
"Two minutes left!" says the announcer.   
  
"Kit! Come on back!" Jewel said. Kit was recalled then brought out next to Jewel, and Jewel sprayed him with a super potion and gave him a sip of water. The light on the board above her showed Kimmy with 3 Pokemon and her with 2.   
  
"Vaporeon, your turn! Use Hydro Pump and aim for the tail!"   
  
Vaporeon energizes and instantly uses Hydro Pump, just barely missing Charmeleon's tail and instead hits its side. Steam starts coming up from it and Charmeleon cries.   
  
"Okay. Vaporeon, Surf!" A low tide fills the room and starts steaming Charmeleon's tail. In effort to stop it, Charmeleon gets water in it's eyes and charges blindly.   
  
"Charmeleon! Return!" Kimmy reluctantly called, and Charmeleon obediently came back. She   
looked at her PokTballs and called out Pikachu.   
  
"Ok Pikachu! Use Thunder Jolt!"   
  
Vaporeon dodged every blast with great ease, but was caught off guard with the last bolt, and got electrocuted badly, as well as paralyzed. Vaporeon wouldn't give up, and used mist to get everything wet.   
  
"Pikachu! Thunder!" Pikachu glowed yellow and sent out a huge bolt of lightning. Everything became electric for a few seconds and Vaporeon got knocked out.   
  
Jewel recalled Vaporeon reluctantly. "That didn't take very long," she mumbled.   
  
"Pikachu return." Kimmy called.   
  
The announcer came over the loudspeaker. "Last round. Kimmy, 2. Jewel, 0."   
  
Jewel starts to call out her next Pokemon, when 2 figures enter the arena.  
  
"Can't you see I'm in the middle of the battle?" She said, a little hotheaded. Then she noticed it was Ultra and Blaze.   
  
"Sorry," Ultra said, then reached and grabbed something off of her back. "I need this, and since you don't, I'll just take it back."   
  
"What is it?" She asked   
  
"A tracer I put on you before you fell off your Persian. I'll let you finish your battle."   
  
Ultra and Blaze started walking toward a bench to watch the match. Jewel started to call out again, but before she could call a Pokemon out, Kimmy interrupted her.   
  
Kimmy said "Who are you? What do you want?"   
  
Ultra stopped walking toward the bench and turned around. "We were just looking for Jewel."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I need my tracer back," Ultra said.  
  
"And because she has a tail," Blaze blurted. It only took a second for him to feel the pain in his side.   
  
Kimmy looked confused, "What do you mean a tail? No one has a tail!" All the while Jewel was becoming impatient. And when cats get impatient, they twitch, so that's just what her tail did.   
  
"So you do have a tail. So what's with the tail and the weird language?"   
  
Jewel replied," It's none of your business. Anyway, we have to finish this battle. So get out of the way and go."   
  
------------------------------  
  
YOU LIKE?! I KNEW YOU WOULD! HAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
I will now use my Alakazam to make you write a review.  



	4. Chapter 5-10

I do not own Pokémon. Whoever owns it does. Not me, them. :P  
  
I got tired of copying chapters and such, and I just want to get on to other stories and my sites.   
Maybe school, if I decide too.  
  
These are Chapters 5-9. Chapters 10-13 are in the next part. I have started a sequel. (sorta) They   
may or may not see daylight. Please: Enjoy, Review, and Enjoy some more!  
  
Site: Fananime.cjb.net  
E-mail: monx_ing@hotmail.com  
Rating: PG. I'm still not sure why. Just feels good!  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Chapter 5  
  
  
Finally Jewel calls out Arcanine. "Arcee, come on out!" She yells as a large Arcanine pops   
out of his Pokéball. Jewel looks at Blaze and Ultra and says "If you really want to know, I'll tell   
you after the battle if you buy the drinks." She grins and pulls her tail around her waist again.   
  
"Fine," says Ultra, and starts toward the nearby restaurant.   
  
Kimmy gapes at the tail, now belt, for a moment, then reaches for her next Pokémon   
  
"Wartortle, I choose you! Do your stuff! Use Hydro Pump!"   
  
Wartortle sprays everything with water, making the water level higher. The very tip of   
Jewel's tail starts to twitch.   
  
"Arcee, Take Down...NOW!" Arcee's leap takes him right above Wartortle. Arcee lands on   
the water-type Pokemon, but Wartortle's slick shell made him slide out from under the Arcanine   
and into the wall on the side of the stadium. He's down for the count, so Kimmy recalls him and   
that's the end of the match! It's a tie! Kimmy has won two matches and Jewel has won two also!   
  
The ref announces, "It appears that the trainers are evenly matched! We will schedule a   
rematch tomorrow folks!"   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Jewel and Kimmy start talking outside the Ice Field.   
  
"Now, tell me how you got your tail and what that language you were speaking was,"   
demanded Kimmy.   
  
"Later, first we need to take care of our Pokémon and meet up with Ultra for those lattés."   
  
Kimmy sighed despairingly, "Come on, the suspense is killing me!"   
  
Jewel giggled, "Nope. Not right now. Race you to the Pokecenter!"   
  
And they were off!   
  
------------------------------------  
  
A bit confused about the whole ordeal, Blaze walked back into the main office. Pointing   
him out in the crowed, the attendant called towards Blaze. "Excuse me, are you Blaze?" called the   
attendant "Your opponent is already in the grass field, you'd better hurry."   
  
Realizing all the time he'd wasted, Blaze ran down the hall to the grass field. He quickly   
took his place on the field. His opponent had blonde hair, was wearing glasses, a red cap   
backward, a purple sweatshirt, blue jeans, and black sneakers.   
  
After Blaze caught his breath, he said, "Okay, I'm ready".   
  
The referee then said, "Let the battle begin!"   
  
The trainer on the opposite sent out his first Pokémon. "Go Wartortle!" he said as the boy   
in the purple shirt threw his Pokéball into the field. It opened and out popped a Wartortle.   
  
"Ha! This should be easy." said Blaze under his breath.   
  
"I choose you, Riachu!" Said Blaze as he sent out his Riachu.   
  
"Uh-oh" moaned the other trainer "Uh.. Wartortle, bite!" The trainer commanded as   
Wartortle lunged forward with it's mouth open, revealing its sharp fangs. It bit into the lightening   
shape on the end of Riachu's tail.   
  
"Riachu!" it said a little miffed that the Wartortle had ruined it's tail.   
  
"Riachu, thunderbolt!" commanded Blaze.   
  
"Riiiiiaaaaaa---chuuuuuuuuuuuu!" it cried as it electrocuted the still clinging Wartortle.   
The Wartortle fell backward on its shell, unconscious.   
  
"Frost's Wartortle has fainted. Blaze is the winner!" said the ref.   
  
"So that's your name" mumbled Blaze "I'll remember that."   
  
Frost recalled his Wartortle and sent out his next Pokémon "I choose you, Poliwhirl!"   
  
Blaze recalled his Riachu and sent out Hitmonlee.   
  
"Hitmonlee, use your double-kick!" called out Blaze.   
  
"Double-slap Poliwhirl!" ordered Frost. The battle turned into a fury kicking and slapping.   
  
Frost called out "Poliwhirl, Hypnosis!" Poliwhirl stopped slapping and stood there as the   
spiral on his stomach stared spinning. Hitmonlee started to wobble, then fell asleep on the field.   
  
"Hitmonlee is unable to battle. Frost is the winner," said the ref. Both trainers recalled their   
Pokémon. Then Frost sent out Vaporeon as Blaze sent out Flareon.   
  
All of a sudden, Blaze heard this loud ringing in his ears and then he heard someone or   
something's voice whisper in his mind   
  
"I'm coming. For you. And your friends" then the ringing stopped and he heard "Hey!   
Are you going to battle or what?" Frost yelled, impatient.   
  
"What? Oh yeah, Flareon use your fire blast!"   
  
"Vaporeon counter it with your hydro-pump!" Both attacks exploded when they hit each   
other, creating a low fog cloud.   
"Flareon! Fire spin!" After getting hit with Flareon's fire spin several times, Vaporeon   
fainted.   
"Yes! I won!" said Blaze as he got ready to go on to the next field.   
  
*******   
  
Kimmy, Jewel, and Ultra sat at a table in the Pokecenter, taking, laughing, and drinking   
their beverages, while they waited for their Pokemon to heal.   
  
"Here you go, Vulpix," said Ultra, and handed him a pan of water and some Poke-chow.  
  
"Vulpix!" said Vulpix, and dug in.   
  
"So what's with the tail?" asked Kimmy, who had become impatient.   
  
"I ain't tellin'. You'll just have to wait," Jewel replied.   
  
"Fine," said Kimmy, disappointed.   
  
"I have to make a phone call," said Ultra, "Will you look after Vulpix for a minute?"   
  
"Sure," said Kimmy, and she started to pet Vulpix.   
  
"Vulpix!" Vulpix yelled in delight.   
  
"I think he likes you," Ultra said, and walked toward the VidPhones with a smile.   
  
When they were done, Nurse Joy announced that is was time to go to bed, so everyone   
went to bed, except Ultra, who kept feeding quarters into the machine.   
  
Nurse Joy walked over to him. "It's time for bed young man."   
  
Ultra looked up. "Hold on a minute," he said. "What?"   
  
"I said that it's curfew and you need to get your sleep."   
  
Ultra looked a little annoyed, and reached into his pants pocket for his wallet. He opened   
the wallet and showed her the inside.   
  
"Oh!" exclaimed Nurse Joy, "I'm so sorry. You may continue."   
  
"Thank you," said Ultra, and talked for another hour, then fell a sleep on the couch.   
  
***************  
  
In the morning after breakfast, Jewel and Kimmy went and talked together about Pokemon   
until it was their turn again.   
  
The ref spoke over the megaphone, "And here are our returning challengers, Jewel and   
Kimmy. Today will be a one on one battle between them."   
  
"Alright," Kimmy said, "Call out your last Pokemon."   
  
"Fine," Jewel said, "Jolteon, go!" Kimmy then called out Dugtrio. The battle began.   
  
"Use your dig attack!" Kimmy yells.   
  
Dugtrio jumped up for a split second and dived underground.   
  
Then Jewel said, "Jolteon, when it comes back up use quick attack!"   
  
Then Dugtrio came up and slammed Jolteon across the arena. Jolteon hit the ground hard,   
and was knocked out.   
  
The ref announced, "Kimmy is the winner!"   
  
As Kimmy and Jewel went to shake hands, the heard some clapping.   
  
Chapter 6  
  
  
Kimmy and Jewel looked toward the sound. There, standing in the doorway, was Ultra.   
  
"Nice match," he said, and brought out a small digital pad, "I've been keeping watch over   
you two. You intrigue me," with that, he typed some on the pad, "The one thing we haven't done is   
made formal greetings. My name is Pokeman Ultra X, but my real name is Tobias Xygoh, one of   
the Team of 5."   
  
"Team of 5?" asked Kimmy, "I never heard of them."   
  
"Almost nobody does, until they beat the Elite Four. There, after them, stand the toughest   
challenge yet. You will go up against one of us, randomly picked of course, and if you win, you   
will be the Master," he paused, hearing his pad beep. He typed something, then went on, "You   
have made me think, and I called my fellow team mates," with this he showed them the pad, "And   
they request a meeting with you. Come with me. You can continue after the.. 'meeting'"   
  
"Fine," said Jewel, "Hey, wait. I think I've heard of you guys. Team rocket tried to get the   
Elite's and other trainer's Pokemon, But a strange group of 4 people came and scared them away,   
and they haven't tried since." Then, in an afterthought, she added, "Why only 4? Where was the   
fifth?"   
  
"So you heard about what we call 'The Encounter'. I was away after the legendary Ho-oh, a   
bird/psychic type Pokemon. There had been many sightings and I was sent to investigate."   
  
"I thought Ho-oh was just a myth," replied Kimmy.   
  
"Wait, sent? There's someone higher than you?" asked Jewel.   
  
"No, it is not a myth, and yes, there is one person higher in the Poke-chain than I. No one   
but the 5 knows whom, because if he/she falls, there could be disaster. Now, we must go, or we   
will be late."   
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Chapter 7  
  
It was the middle of the night. Blaze sat on the side of his bed trying to figure out why Mewtwo   
was contacting him and what he meant by "I'm coming for you". Suddenly, Blaze started to glow a   
bright white color. The next thing He knew he was standing near the edge of a cliff along with   
Frost, Ultra, Jewel, and Kimmy.   
  
  
1 hour earlier…   
  
"Are we there yet?" asked Kimmy for like the hundredth time.   
  
"In a minute," Ultra answered, and he was right. In a minute they came to Lance's field.   
  
"Hey Lance!" yelled Ultra.   
  
"Ultra? How ya' been?" said Lance.   
  
"Fine, just fine. Hey, I caught a baby Dratini about a week ago. The dumb thing kept   
getting in our way. You   
want it?"   
  
"Sure."   
  
"Oh, my apologizes. Where are my manners? Lance, this is Jewel, and that's Kimmy.   
Kimmy, Jewel, this is Lance, head of the Elite Four, and guard for the Team of 5. The Team of 5   
has requested a meeting with Kimmy and Jewel."   
  
"Password?"   
  
Ultra held up his hand. Imbedded in it was a small jewel, which no one would have notice,   
unless they were shown it. He held his hand up to Lance's eye level, which was a bit higher than   
his own, and a small beam shot out to what seemed to be a metallic speck near Lance's left eye.  
  
Lance smiled, "Yep, that's it. Go on in."   
  
"All right. I'll give ya the Dratini later," said Ultra.   
  
When they got past the doors, they heard someone walking in to battle Lance, and the   
doors shut immediately, and made the ground shake.   
  
"Security reasons. We don't want anybody seeing this unless they've earned it. And I think   
both of you have," said Ultra, and pointed around. Kimmy and Jewel starred up in awe.   
  
All around them were golden Pokeballs as big as houses, with doors and windows. There   
were 20 big ones to be exact, with many smaller houses around them..   
  
These created a circle, with the houses facing inward, toward the most fantastic building   
they had ever seen. The building glowed bright red under the evening's light, and was painted with   
splashes of gold, silver, and red. At the top there were at least 20 satellites that looked like the   
bottom half of a Pokeball. The building itself was mostly cylinder, with bumps here and there.   
  
"The bigger houses are for the Team of 5, and for the Elite and Gym Trainers. The rest,   
which are a bit differently shaped, are for stores, coffee houses, residents, and the like," while he   
was explaining they were walking toward one of the smallest ones. "I'll take you on a tour in a   
minute, but first we should get some drinks."   
  
With that, he went and got Jewel a latte, Kimmy a soda, and Hot Chocolate for himself.   
Then he directed them toward a corner table.   
  
"Now I have been give permission to give you some info on the meeting. As you know,   
when Giovanni died, Team Rocket got split up, and now there are just a bunch of rebels. But   
they're getting stronger, and given themselves a new name. Alliance Eternal. We need to neutralize   
the problem now," and he slammed his fist on the table, "That's all I can give for now."   
  
When they were done, he led them outside, and they started toward his house. "If you look   
past the center building you will notice a statue and a long, brown building. The building is a motel   
and Poke center, where you will both stay tonight. For free of course. Do you know who the statue   
is?"   
  
"He looks familiar," said Kimmy.   
  
"Hey, that's Ash Ketchem! And that's his Pikachu!" said Jewel, tail twitching a little.   
  
"Yep. I met him once, and we had a splendid battle. He really is a great trainer," with that   
they arrived at Ultra's house.   
  
"Where is he now?" asked Kimmy.   
  
"That's just it," said Ultra, "He's been missing for 3 weeks now. That's part 2 of out   
mission."   
  
"Our?" said Jewel, but Ultra did not reply.   
  
Instead, he took off his left arm, and gave it to Kimmy. "Hold this for a sec, will you?"   
  
Kimmy looked at it, and thought for a tenth of a second. The rest of the second was used to   
let out a blood-curdling scream. "AAAAAHHHHHH!" she yelled, and promptly dropped the arm.   
She looked up and saw Ultra attach a metal arm to himself.   
  
"An accident as a child. I do love technology," he then locked the arm in place and went   
over to the closet, and pulled out some strange armor.   
  
"This is my trainer's suit," he said as he put on the chest and back plates, "I use this when   
searching for new Pokemon, when I'm in missions, or when I fight as one of the 5," he then put on   
the right leg, then the left, "Custom built, of course." He slipped a band over his right arm, and   
took out a helmet. "I never go long periods of time without wearing it." And put on an eyepiece   
and the Helmet. "Now let's go meet the other 4" Suddenly, a strange light filled the room, and   
blinded them all. When they could see again, they saw Blaze and one other boy.   
  
Jewel rubbed her eyes with and asked "What's going on here?"   
  
Then Blaze saw that same man he had seen back at the Pokémon league. The man was   
flying out towards the sea.   
  
"It's one of Team Rocket's top henchmen, we gotta stop him!" yelled the boy.   
  
"Frost no!" shouted Blaze, but it was too late. Frost had sent out his Vaporeon and started   
riding as fast as he could after the man on the Aerodactyl. Blaze sent out his Pidgeot, climbed on   
it's back, and took off after Frost. Ultra called out Gyarados.   
  
"Might as well follow the new trend. Hop on!" he yelled to Jewel, and Kimmy. "Good   
thing my suit is water proof!"   
  
After a while, Blaze noticed something on the horizon. An island. And the weird thing   
about the island...   
...it was glowing.....   
  
Chapter 8  
  
  
After about an hour, they arrived on the island. As they grew closer, they noticed that there   
was more light, even though it was the middle of the night. They arrived on the island. They now   
knew each other now, from discussions on the way.   
  
"Pidgeot! Return!" Blaze yelled.   
  
"Vaporeon, return!" said Frost.   
  
Ultra helped Jewel and Kimmy off of Gyarados. "Gyarados! Back to your ball!"   
  
"Jewel, hey Jewel!" a figure yelled from the distance.   
  
"Shale? Is that you?" Jewel asked, completely surprised. The figure jogged up to Jewel and   
waved to the rest of the crowd. He was wearing a black Pokémon League T-shirt and a pair of   
baggy carpenter's jeans. Strapped across his back was a very large sword - Jewel called it a big   
butcher knife. He had spiky blonde hair and dark blue eyes.   
"What are you doing here Jewel? I thought you were going on to the Pokémon League."   
"I was, and I have no clue where I am or why I'm here. I thought you went home to manage the   
Pallet Gym."   
  
"I did, but my little brother, Tommy, you remember Tommy, right? He's running it now. I   
just don't have the tolerance for some of the morons that come around." By now, everyone was   
staring at Jewel and Shale.   
  
"Oh, I guess I should introduce you to everyone. Everyone, this is Shale Fossil of the Pallet   
City Gym." Jewel looked around. "Well, if there's gonna be a fight, I might as well get out my   
weapon of choice." She reached into the pouch that held her Pokéballs and pulled out a white ball   
with a blue I on the top. She pressed the button on the front and faced it toward the ground. Green   
streams of light-energy shot out and materialized into a gun-blade. Jewel closed the ball, put it   
back into her pouch, and retrieved the gun-blade. Now everyone was staring at the gun.   
  
"What? Oh, this? I picked it up in a pawnshop. Kicks butt if you know how to use it."   
  
"Ok, Jewel? One of these days you have GOT to tell us your life history. This is getting   
very freaky." Kimmy remarked after Jewel had finished checking her blade for signs of wear.   
  
They walked a little bit until they stood in front of the doors of a huge building that was   
made up of several spires. Just as they were about to go open the doors, the man on the Aerodactyl   
flew down in front of them and got off his Aerodactyl. They hadn't noticed it before but the man   
also had a very long curved sword and long white hair.   
  
Blaze secretly took out his Pokedex and scanned the man's Pokéballs. Besides an   
Aerodactyl, the man also had a Gengar and a Marowak. He spoke in a deep echoing voice "My   
name is Sef. Leave this place, you are not welcome here."   
  
"Why?" asked Kimmy.   
  
"There's an evil presence here, I can feel it."   
  
Chapter 9  
  
Jewel raised an eyebrow, "An evil presence? Surprise surprise. Well if we do have to go   
meet this 'evil presence', a little armor wouldn't be amiss, would it?" She reached into her pouch   
and drew out another white and blue ball. As the energy shot out of it, it materialized into a pile of   
white armor. The armor top had flank guards and chest plates and on the left chest plate, there was   
an intricate symbol. The boots she pulled on were white with gold-colored tips; the waist and   
thigh-guards were gold-colored also. She fixed a small machine over her left ear and eye, and   
when she pressed a button on the side of it, letter and numbers flew across the glass plate that   
covered her eye.   
  
"What?" she asked as everyone stared at her new outfit. "Don't ask, I'll tell you later, I   
promise," she turned to Sef, "Tell us about this evil presence."   
  
Sef looked at her strangely for a moment. "You really aren't afraid, are you?" he asked.   
  
"No, and I don't see why I should be, I've taken on plenty of Team Rocket goons before.   
It's nothing new."   
  
"Fine then," Sef said after a moment, "I will tell you what I can...  
  
Ultra studied Jewel's armor for a minute, then stared at his own, which was platinum and   
silver.   
  
Maybe I need a new tailor, he thought to himself.   
  
Suddenly his eyepiece flicked down and showed fluxuating power levels from somewhere.   
  
A ray gun? he asked himself. He kept one eye on Sef, the other on the screen.   
  
"First, I came mostly against my own will, but I agreed later. Second, I have been sent to   
challenge you to a match, then to lead you to my master." At this Ultra did a quick scan of Sef's   
Pokeballs; "My master has many plans for you. He wants to see how you will react when you find   
you are the first ones to see a new Pokemon," he paused for a moment, and made a sinister smile,   
"and maybe the last."   
  
"A new Pokemon?!" said Kimmy, "Cool!"   
  
"Maybe not," said Ultra. "But we will soon find out. Let's begin the battle. But which one   
of us will battle him?"   
  
"I will!" said Frost.   
  
"No." said Sef "You do not understand. There is more at stake here. I will show you." Sef   
led the group inside. It was a huge stadium like arena. There was evidence that a great battle had   
once been fought here. "Do you know this place?" he asked. Everyone responded by shaking their   
heads 'no'. "I thought not" Sef then turned and stared at the other side of the arena. "I knew I'd find   
you here" said Sef who looked at first like he was staring at nothing. then a spotlight turned on   
revealing the silhouette of a figure. Both Jewel and Ultra froze in surprise after scanning the   
shadowy figure.   
  
"He's...over Lv. 300!" Ultra uttered.   
  
"Who is that?" Kimmy asked.   
  
"I know." said Blaze glaring at the figure "I know who you are. But why are you here,   
Mewtwo."  
  
"M-Mewtwo?" Jewel gulped and paled. "Professor Ash told me about you. W-why are you   
here?"   
  
Mewtwo chuckled, "Why, child, I came for you and your friends." As they heard this, Sef   
started fading, and repeating Mewtwo's word in real time  
  
Shale stepped forward, partially in front of Jewel, "Why have you come for us?" Mewtwo   
chuckled again, "You will soon find out, young one. Sef… proceed… with your battle."   
  
Sef nodded to his 'master' and said, "Who will battle me?"  
  
"I will," said Ultra.   
  
"Flashy armor and an eye scanner does not threaten me," cackled Mewtwo.   
  
"Oh, no? Then how about this: Oriosphere?" Ultra replied.   
  
"You wouldn't. And how could you find it? Even if you had it, you know what would   
happen to your Pokemon."   
  
"I know. But I can handle it," he winced a little at that, "but can you?"   
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Jewel.   
  
"Why does Oriosphere sound familiar?" mumbled Blaze.   
  
Mewtwo and Ultra had a stare off for a few minutes.   
  
"Fine," said Mewtwo," you win, for now. I will be back, and when I return, the O-Sphere   
will not stop me."   
  
"I doubt it," yelled Ultra. At that, Mewtwo formed a purple bubble around himself and flew   
off. The group wondered about Sef, but as they did, Sef flickered and disappeared, almost like a   
hologram   
  
"Okay, that was weird," said Jewel, as she watched Mewtwo float away. "So what is this   
Orio-whatever?"   
  
"The Oriosphere. O-Sphere for short. It's a mythical... Pokeball you might say, that sucks   
any Pokemon within 20 feet or so into it. I don't have it, but I was right in guessing Mewtwo didn't   
want to know."   
  
"And what if he didn't leave?" asked Kimmy.   
  
"I hadn't planned that far," said Ultra. "For now we should find some shelter for the night."   
And with that his eyepiece glowed green. "I've turned on my night vision. I see a building about 20   
km ahead." They went into the cave, and Kimmy called out his Charmeleon to start a fire.   
  
"Any ideas on what to do next?" asked Blaze...  
  
"Holy crap! I almost forgot, what's the date today?" Jewel asked as she opened up a small   
calendar/planner.   
  
"Um, it's the 23rd, I think," Shale replied, "Why? Did you forget your contacts?" Jewel   
grumbled, "Yeah, I hate wearing those things, they make my eyes itch. But, if we do have to fight,   
maybe it would be better if I didn't wear them?"   
  
Shale shook his head, "No, especially if we fight during the daytime, it won't help you at   
all."   
  
Jewel sighed and reached into her pocket, withdrawing a small contact case. She opened it   
up and proceeded to place specially tinted contacts in her eyes. "Well, since we seem to be stuck   
here for the night, we might as well get something to eat. Anyone up for grilled cheese?" Everyone   
chorused, "Me!" So Jewel proceeded to get the stuff she needed from various itemballs. About 10   
minutes later, everyone was satisfied, so it was decided that they would draw straws to see who   
would keep watch first. Ultra got stuck with first watch, then Kimmy, Frost, Blaze, Jewel, and   
Shale.   
  
"Sleep tight," murmured Jewel as she dropped off to sleep.   
  
-------------------------------  
  
Look for the next part! And please, visit Fanime! (fananime.cjb.net) You can post your stories and   
pics there, as well. Much better organized then ff.net.  
  
Also, watch for my new FanFic series, The Psychic Menace. It's a prequel to The_Gar'En's story,   
Ash to Ash, Dust to Dust, telling about the Battle at Saffron. After it's done, there will be a second   
prequel about the Psy Wars, with no end in sight, but when it does end, it will be right where   
The_Gar'En started his story. (Very good story. Hunt it down and read it.)  
  
Yamphut: (n) One who sticks one's head up one's butt. Arrogant; i.e. He's being a yamphut. 2) (v)   
–y To be or show arrogance. He's being yamphuty.  
  
Phatbaul: (v) To shoot a rubber band across a room at one's head. i.e. I'm gonna phatbaul him.  
  
This has been an excerpt from a dictionary a friend and me are creating. It will have all new words   
in English. I'll be done in May, and I will post it somewhere then. Use them on your friends!   
Teachers! Confuse them! Use them as secret code!  



	5. Chapter 11-13 *FINAL*

What Disclaimer? Does anyone really care? Will anyone really read it? Does NINTENDO even   
care?! Why should I put a disclaimer up? Why should I put this up? Why am I asking so many   
questions? Why…   
  
:: gets hit with a large Magikarp::  
  
Okay, fine. I get it.   
  
I hope enjoyed this series. It will be up for viewing in individual chapters on Fanime   
(fananime.cjb.net). I hope to put up my next FanFic, The Psychic Menace, in about 2-3 weeks.   
Until, visit my site, and enjoy!  
  
Always, Coka-Cola………. *ding*  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Chapter 10  
  
"Vulpix, come on out and see the stars," Ultra said. Vulpix materialized and was instantly   
transfixed on the sky.   
  
"Of all the Vulpixes, I had to get the one that stares at the stars unless he has to battle,"   
Ultra grumbled.   
  
He held up his robotic right arm, and turned on his Pokedex.   
  
"Mewtwo," he said.   
  
"Mewtwo," Dexter repeated in a mechanical voice, "A Psychic Pokemon. It was created in   
the Pokémon Lab on Cinnabar Island. Scientists tried to create the perfect fighting machine, and   
they succeeded - perhaps too well. Mewtwo is extremely hostile and can't stand being in a   
Pokéball."   
  
"More," said Ultra, as stats and pictures went by on the screen.   
  
"Mewtwo believes that Pokemon clones should rule the planet. He once attempted to make   
that happen, but was stopped by Ash Ketchum. Recently, there have been many sittings of   
Mewtwo," a sound came form a nearby bush. Ultra looked around as Dexter went on.   
  
"But there is only one known Mewtwo. There have been speculations that he has cloned   
himself, trying to make a small army. There is very little known about this Pokemon."   
  
Suddenly, a figure bounced from a bush and ran up to Ultra.   
  
"Pi chu! CHU! PI!" It ran between Ultra's legs and he saw another figure.   
  
"Flashlight on," said Ultra, and pointed his left arm at the figure.   
  
"Ekans" it said, and Ultra calmly walked over and tossed it away.   
  
"Chu?" The other figure said. Ultra turned his flashlight on it.   
  
"You a bit small for a Pikachu," he said, and looked closer. He noticed the ears were too   
big for it's head, and it had a ring around it's shoulders.   
  
"Hmm.." said Ultra, "Dexter, identify," and pointed his arms toward the weird Pikachu.   
  
"Pichu" it chimed, "A newly discovered Pokemon. It is the pre-stage of Pikachu, and can   
shoot out a sphere of energy that can render a Dragonite helpless."   
  
"You're pretty cute," said Ultra," and maybe helpful. How would you like to spend the   
night with us?"   
  
"Chu!" it yelped, and ran into the cave, and fell asleep by the fire.   
  
"V-Vulpix-x," said Vulpix, who had stared at the stars through all of this, and was now   
cold.   
  
"Let's go inside Vulpix," Ultra motioned it in. "Kimmy, it's time for your watch"  
  
"Okay," Kimmy said halfway through a yawn. He walked outside and wrapped himself up   
in a blanket. He pondered the day's events for a while. Then he got bored, and started playing   
Harvest Moon on his Game Boy.  
  
After Kimmy, Blaze came out to finish up the night. He sat down on a rock by the shore   
and yawned. He sent out his Gyarados into the water so it could go for a swim. He took out his   
Pokedex stared at the picture of Mewtwo it brought up. He remembered battling him in the   
Unknown Dungeon.   
  
Mewtwo was trying to set up a new lab where he could create an infinite army of super   
Pokemon. Himself and his friend Sarah foiled Mewtwo's plans. Sarah currently runs the Viridian   
Gym ever since her father, Giovanni, left after being beaten.   
  
He remembered Mewtwo's last words "You have beaten me, for now, but you will not be   
as lucky with the next generation." Blaze wondered what he meant by this. Could Mewtwo create   
a more powerful Pokemon? A Mewthree perhaps? These were questions that could not be   
answered at this time.   
  
Blaze rubbed his eyes trying to stay awake. He walked over to the coast, kneeled down and   
splashed water in his face. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder.   
  
Chapter 11  
  
Blaze quickly spun around and saw Kimmy.   
  
"Are you alright Blaze?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah I'm just tired. Aren't you?"  
  
"No not really. I'm used to staying up."  
  
"Well then maybe we can talk some."  
  
Kimmy looked at the stars and took back out the blanket. "Okay. My life. Short version: I   
grew up in a weird town that was abandoned a long time ago. My mom was a scientist, along with   
my dad, but after I left to become a Pokemon trainer I heard that my parents were killed. I have   
been searching for an answer my whole life, but I have failed at it, and I need help with this one. I   
am used to staying up because I used to research Pokemon in the lab all night, so that's how I stay   
awake. Well, maybe you should go to bed. I'll stay and watch."   
  
With that Blaze held up his Pokéball. "Gyarados return!" A beam from the Pokéball shot   
into the water for a second, then retracted. Blaze turned around and headed inside. He stopped   
before he went in. He turned and looked at Kimmy.  
  
"Be careful, alright?" Kimmy nodded as Blaze walked inside the building.   
  
Seizing the chance to explore this place, now that everyone was asleep, Blaze took out a   
flashlight and started searching around the place. He found a door, made of wood, at a far point.   
He decided to check it out. He came across a lab, where there were large cylinder tubes with glass   
bulbous parts. Blaze noticed that several of the glass bulbs were broken, and there was green water   
on the floor. There were several thin tubes coming from the cylinders. Lying on the floor was a   
strange looking gray, metallic Pokeball-like object. It somehow activated and tried to steal one of   
Blaze's Pokéballs, but Blaze managed to destroy it before it got the chance.   
  
"What IS this place?" Blaze said as be looked around.   
  
"This is where it all began." said a familiar voice behind him.   
  
Blaze spun around so see Sef. standing about 12 feet away from him. Suddenly Kimmy   
came running back inside "Wake up everybody! Mewtwo's back! And he's brought friends!"  
  
Jewel was the first one fully awake, "Oh sh...shoot." She grabbed her gun blade, slipped   
into her armor and slipped on her scouter. She glanced outside the cave and saw the full moon,   
shining bright and fat in the night sky.   
  
"Perfect." She took her contacts out and closed her eyes, letting the contacts fall to the   
ground beside her.   
  
"Jewel! Are you nuts?!" Shale yelled at her when he saw what she was doing.   
  
"No, I have total control of myself Shale, I can do this." She opened her eyes and felt the   
transformation almost immediately. Her canine teeth itched, and so did her arms. She rapidly   
shrunk and changed until, amidst a pile of armor and spandex, sat a small black, housecat. The   
housecat began to grow, and grow, and grow, until it was at least ten feet tall at the head. She   
roared, and the world feared her. With the exception of Mewtwo.   
  
All of a sudden Kimmy shouted to Blaze "This is the lab I grew up in. I'll look for the main   
power source. You go help whatever Jewel turned into."  
  
"Okay!" yelled Blaze, and took off outside   
  
"Dragonite come out," Kimmy yelled. "Come on Dragonite, it's been a while, but we have   
to find it! I have to finish my parents experiment!"   
  
Dragonite and Kimmy searched every room until the cam to a large control room.   
  
"Hey! There it is, Dragonite. Come on." Kimmy hopped off Dragonite and went deeper   
inside. "All right, it's one of these buttons. Um, this one," Kimmy said, and pushed a button   
labeled Lights.   
  
"Ok. I wonder what these notes say," Kimmy said as he reached for a pad.  
  
We must figure out a way to calm Mewtwo down. We can't battle him or he gets stronger   
there...we have figured it out. All we have to do is...   
  
"Hey! The page is ripped! But just maybe..." She pulled out her laptop and started typing   
some stuff, speaking to herself.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
  
Jewel was futilely trying to slash up Mewtwo inside of it's purple bubble. Her claws   
glinted dull silver in the moonlight. Three of Sef's cronies were shooting at her with pistols, for all   
the good it was doing. Suddenly she turned, her green eyes glowing red with rage. With one   
mighty sweep, she knocked the three men into the side of the building, and she rounded onto Sef.   
  
Sef pulled out a laser pistol and proceeded to shoot her up. The first beam lanced across her   
left shoulder, causing her to wince in pain, but she did not retreat. The second shot sliced her cheek   
and cut off her right whiskers. She roared in pain and pounced on Sef. He managed to get off one   
more shot, catching her in the chest. Mewtwo's eyes glowed for a minute and Jewel froze. She was   
surrounded by a purple aura as she began to float high above the ground.   
  
Shale, seeing what was happening to Jewel, picked up her gun blade and snuck behind Mewtwo.   
When he was about ten feet from it, he shouted, "Renzokuken! No Mercy!" The gun blade glowed   
as he raced up and tried to slice Mewtwo with the blade, at the same time firing off round after   
round out of the gun part. Mewtwo turned just as one of the bullets grazed it's head.   
  
"FOOL!" it shouted as it flung Shale across the clearing, knocking him out. As Mewtwo's   
attention was taken from Jewel, her inert form dropped to the ground.  
  
They watched Mewtwo fly over the building with four unidentifiable Pokémon flying   
behind him. They heard a loud explosion from another room. All the trainers, except for Jewel, ran   
to the room where the heard the sound. They saw Mewtwo stand at the opposite of another large   
room. There was a huge machine in behind him; in front 4 vicious Pokemon.   
  
"Fools!" Mewtwo blared "You trainers believe that evolution is the key to win. I have   
found a way to use this against you. Tsunamortise, evolved from Blastoise. Charagon, evolved   
from Charizard. Thornasaur, evolved from Venasaur. Elechu evolved from Riachu. Attack my   
creations!" Mewtwo command as the four Pokémon lunged at the trainers.   
  
But before the four Pokemon could get near, Kimmy showed a light from her lab top which   
knocked them down. That stalled them long enough to run for a hidden place Blaze had   
discovered.   
  
Kimmy spoke up, "Listen guys and gals, if we battle Mewtwo he will just get stronger!"  
  
"What was that weird light that knocked the Pokemon down?" Blaze asked.  
  
"That was a special disk beam that only harms cloned Pokemon and will take them down   
for a little while, but only that much time."  
  
"How can we beat them if we can't battle them?" Ultra asked.  
  
"We have to get Ash for this one, my father said that a pure hearted Pokemon master could   
win against Mewtwo and the only one who can do it is Ash Ketchum. He is our last hope," Kimmy   
said.   
  
"But how are we supposed to find him? He's been missing for a long time," Ultra said.   
  
"I'm pretty sure I know. I have a relative who is a spy for Team Rocket, now Alliance   
Eternal, and he says they kidnapped him."  
  
"So you have to travel to TR's, I mean AE's, HQ to get AK?" said Blaze.  
  
"E-I-E-I-O," said Ultra, worth no help what-so-ever, but brought a smile to some faces.  
  
"Yeah. I'll go as fast as possible. You guys will have to hold Mewtwo off. Come on,   
Dragonite."   
  
Kimmy hopped on Dragonite, and they flew off. "Good luck you guys!" He yelled.  
  
Suddenly Mewtwo appeared.  
  
"It is not that easy to stay away from me."  
  
Chapter 12  
  
"CHU!" said Pichu, while Ultra was holding it. "PIIIII!"   
  
"It's alright Pichu. We'll be okay," said Ultra.   
  
"You call this okay?" Jewel said, pointing to Mewtwo, "And why did you have to grab that   
thing anyway? It will only slow us down."   
  
"It's just a baby, Jewel. I had to save it from an Ekans, for gosh sakes. You could be a little   
nicer... Catwoman," he grinned and swung his arm upward, grabbing her fist as she took a swing at   
him. "Ah, ah, ah. At least hold him."   
  
"Fine," said Jewel, and took the Pichu.   
  
"C'mon Blaze, we can take 'im."   
  
"Alright," said Blaze.   
  
"Pidgeot! Gain some Air!" yelled Ultra.   
  
"Charizard! I choose you!" said Blaze.   
  
Ultra threw an Item ball and took out some armor and put it on Pidgeot. "Now you're   
ready," he said.   
  
"Charizard, fire blast!" Charizard let lose a storm of fire that engulfed Mewtwo.   
  
"Pidgeot! Mirror Move while it's distracted!" Pidgeot glowed, and also let lose a wave of fire that   
knocked over Mewtwo. He stood up, badly burned.   
  
"Pidgeot! Return! Gengar! Blacken the night!" Ultra yelled. As Gengar came out, Pidgeot's   
armor melded to fit Gengar.   
  
"Gengar! Night Shade!"   
  
"Ggggeeeeeennnn-GARRRRRR!" It yelled, and blasted Mewtwo off his feet.   
  
"Charizard! Return!" yelled Blaze, "Vaporeon! Hyper Beam!"   
  
Vaporeon let lose a blue Beam, and it blasted Mewtwo into a wall.   
  
Mewtwo breathed heavily, "Apparently I underestimated you. I will be back." He struggled   
to his feet, and flew off.   
  
"I hope we don't see them for a while," Ultra said. "I saw a cave over in that direction.   
We'll be safe there."   
  
When they were all in the cave he opened his robotic arm and took out 4 little pod-shaped   
object, and one that looked like a satellite. He went outside and put the satellite object on the   
ground and pointed it toward the rising sun. He came back and placed 2 pods on the ceiling and 2   
on the floor of the opening. He took out a remote and pressed a button. They heard a small   
whirring sound.   
  
"The solar generator," he explained, pointing to the satellite, "powers the pods," he pointed   
to the small pods, "that erect a level 6 force field that should keep Mewtwo at bay. So what do we   
do now?" he asked as he took Pichu back from Jewel....  
  
"Now, we wait. And I AM nice, thankyouverymuch. I just have this thing for rodents," she   
said, licking her lips.   
  
Ultra stared at her a moment, then picked up the Pichu. "I'm hoping that what you just said   
is due to the after affects of the transformation, and not any real personal preference."   
  
Jewel grinned at him, "Maybe, maybe not. Well, since we seem to be pretty safe for the   
moment, I might as well tell you what you seem to be so anxious to know. But, first we need to get   
Shale comfortable until he wakes up." She opened up one of her itemballs and got out a dark green   
sleeping bag. After Shale was safely wrapped in the sleeping bag, Ultra stared at Jewel   
expectantly.   
  
Jewel started her narrative, "You've all been wondering who my parents are, so I'll tell you   
that first. My father's name was Rame, and my mother's name was Soba. They were my biological   
parents. I never knew them. My adopted parents were Jesse and James Rocket. They told me they   
found me one day, but they didn't say how. It wasn't until I was 12 that I found out that they had   
found me bleeding to death in a capsule." Ultra started to interrupt, but Jewel shushed him. She   
pulled the hair back from her right temple and showed him a faint white scar that traced from   
above her eye, across her temple and down toward her ear. "They took me to the nearest hospital   
to get me medical treatment. I don't remember anything until the day I arrived home. I was three.   
They raised me as their own daughter, and only told me that I was adopted. Everyone else thought   
I was their biological daughter, this deception being heightened by the fact that I have purple hair   
and green eyes. My real mom was a doctor and my real dad was a biologist, yet something more."   
  
"It seems that many, many years ago, on the little-known island of Vegeta, a group of   
wanderers appeared out of a 'golden disc'. Two of the wanderers had a son, my father. He grew up   
and fell in love with a smart girl named Soba. I was their daughter. My dad liked experiments. One   
day he played a trick on my mom, and put some mixture of Persian DNA that would go into her   
bloodstream. He wanted to see how she would react. Unfortunately, they didn't know she was   
pregnant with me, and it got into my blood instead. I was born with acute ears, reflexes, and a tail.   
Hoping I would have a better life, they sent me in a pod to a distant continent. When Jesse and   
James found me, they had my tail removed."   
  
Ultra asked, "Then how come you have your tail now?"   
  
"I'm getting to that part now. When I was 11, Shale's aunt, who happened to have finished   
working on a prototype for transportation tested it out by sending me and Shale, we volunteered of   
course, through it. We arrived on my home-island. It appears that it is outside the time-continuum,   
and that's why nobody knew of it. While there, we met two men, Squall Leonhart and Seifer   
Almasy. They taught me how to use the Gunblade I had found in a pawnshop in a small village on   
the outskirts of Viridian Forest. When we came back, after spending a year there, only six months   
had passed in this dimension. Very confusing, trust me. One day, we were traveling through a   
different forest when there was a really big explosion. We went to see what had happened and   
found a kid about our age. He had black hair and a brown, monkey-kinda tail. Back then I thought   
that was real weird."   
  
"We took care of them until he got better. Then this weird scientist kidnapped Shale and   
me. They were looking for the monkey-boy. They decided to take us with them. They did   
experiments on us. Namely, they said they brought out 'latent psychic talents' in us, which is partly   
true because Shale and I can kinda communicate mind-to-mind. I have no idea what else the   
scientist did to Shale, but he injected me with some kind of feline serum. Unfortunately, the serum   
kinda brought out more of my Persian genes than it should have, and at the next full moon, Shale   
and I escaped, mainly because I destroyed the compound. The next morning, I woke up with a tail!   
Only it wasn't blond like Goku's, that's the name of the kid we found, it was black instead. Goku   
said this was because of the serum and that's also why I transform into a cat instead of a monkey. I   
got together with Professor Ash, as in Ash Ketchum, and cooked up specially tinted contacts that I   
wear during the full moon that block out the certain light rays that cause a transformation. Cool,   
ne?"   
  
"After a while, Shale's aunt found a way to get him home. We went with him, mainly   
because he said that I could find out who my real parents are because the humans who had adopted   
me obviously weren't. I didn't believe him at first, but I came just to humor him. Imagine my   
surprise when I found out about my real roots. Well, after that, things cooled down a little bit,   
except for a little trouble from vengeful Rockets who kept bothering my parents. Apparently they   
were the first and only people ever to quit Team Rocket and live. You know what I heard about   
TR? I heard that they were founded by a group of Dark Ancients who want to take over this and   
other dimensions. The leaders since the very beginning was all named Giovanni, so it's not only a   
name but also a title. That's what I heard, but I don't believe it." She grimaced bitterly at Shale's   
sleeping form. "He met a girl named Delilah and settled down to take care of the Pallet City Gym.   
By now I had gathered all of the badges needed to enter the Pokémon League Tournament, so after   
Shale and Delilah had gone to live in Pallet City, I traveled to the League games to compete. You   
know the rest of the story."   
  
Ultra gaped at her a moment. "What about the language?"   
  
"I learned it when I was on the island."   
  
"And the Super-Sized Persian?"   
  
"Kit? Just high level, I guess."   
  
"Hello?" asked Blaze, "remember us?" and he pointed to everyone else.   
  
"Sorry," said Ultra. He placed Pichu on his head. It smiled and started to hum to itself.   
  
Suddenly they heard a rumble outside.   
  
"I'll go see what it is," said Ultra, and ran outside with Pichu still on his head.   
  
"I hope it isn't Mewtwo again," said Kimmy.   
  
Suddenly they heard Ultra yelled form outside, "AAAAHHHHH!!"   
  
"PII-CCCHHHHUUU!!" A bright light filled the cave "PPPPPIIIIii!"   
  
They ran outside with Jewel in the lead. Ultra was laying on the ground, trying to stand up.   
His armor was starting to melt and he had black bruises all over. Next to him was Pichu, who had   
gotten knocked out.   
  
Blaze ran over to Ultra, "Just lay there, take it easy."   
  
Ultra tried to say something, but instead pointed up. They all turned their heads to look in   
that direction.  
  
Chapter 13  
  
There, standing before them, was a Mewtwo that was at least twice the normal height. It   
had on a chest plate and helmet like Ultra, and a tail and eyepiece like Jewel. The biggest   
difference was that it was gold.   
  
"You two have been very forthcoming, brave," he chuckled, "and foolish. And yet, you   
interest me. So I have taken a, shall we say, likeness, to you both. And now I will finally finish you   
all and take over the world!"   
  
"AH!" Ultra yelled as he stood up, "Not... without... a fight." And with that last breath, he   
collapsed.   
  
"Come on guys! Let's beat this creep once and for all! Let's do it for Ultra!" yelled Jewel.   
  
One by one they all called out their Pokemon. And one by one they all got beat back,   
except Ultra's Pokemon, who had not come out because Ultra fainted, had collapsed. Everyone   
went over and grabbed a ball.   
  
"Pokeball! Go!" yelled Blaze, with everyone else mimicking him   
  
Ultra gained slight consciousness, and grabbed for the last one. "Rapidash! Fire the   
nerves!" And collapsed once again, breathing heavily.   
  
Though they fought with nerves of steel, they were all beaten back as well.   
  
"Pathetic," said Mewtwo, "I thought I would have more of a challenge. Now I will destroy   
you all." Everyone was surrounded by an ice blue circle, and lifted to the sky, with the exception   
of Ultra.   
  
"I will save you for last. You are of no threat for me right now," he turned to the others, "I   
will now take all the oxygen from your bubbles, bit by bit! HAHAHAHA!"   
  
Everybody started to breath heavily, when the one thing Mewtwo had missed had arrived,   
to seal his fate. If this happened one second sooner, they would have been dead.   
  
"PICHU!"   
  
"What?" said Mewtwo, and stopped for a moment.   
  
"PICHU!" he yelled again. The sun rose at an even faster pace. Pichu started to glow.   
Ultra's Pokedex turned on from the detection of massive energy.   
  
"Thunder Beam," it chimed, "Pichu's most powerful attack. It has been known to blow up   
whole hillsides."   
  
"Oh.." Mewtwo started to say, but then many things happened at once.   
  
"Mew," said a figure as it came close.   
  
"PICHU!" said Pichu, as it fired it's best move, Thunder Beam.   
  
"The O-sphere," Ultra said, as he saw the globe Mew was holding.   
  
"AAHHHH!" Everyone else said as they fell toward the ground as Pichu's beam hit   
Mewtwo, and almost knocked him out.   
  
Mew came down and tossed the O-sphere to Ultra, as humans can only use it.   
  
A strange aura covered Ultra, and all of his injuries were healed. He ran over to the others,   
who were all knocked out. He stared at the half-conscious Mewtwo, with a scowl on his face.   
  
"You did this," he said. "O-SPHERE! IGNITE!" he yelled out. He stepped away form the   
others as he did.   
  
The Sphere glowed an unknown color.   
  
"Nooooooo!" Mewtwo yelled as he was sucked in. The Pokeballs were sucked off of   
Ultra's belt and into the sphere.   
  
"Goodbye, Vulpix," Ultra said as the last one was sucked in, "Offline," he said, and sat   
down.   
  
Suddenly, Mew created a telepathic link with Ultra.   
  
"You have done very well, and now Mewtwo is defeated" it said in it's head, "but, it would be best if   
you and your comrades didn't remember any of this."   
  
As Mew flew off, Ultra started to fell drowsy and closed his eyes.   
  
************   
  
"Stop!" yelled a boy.   
  
"Pidgeot! Gain some air!" yelled Ultra. He and Vulpix hoped on and flew after the weird girl. But   
before they could catch up to her, she turned the corner and they flew into a wall.   
  
"Ow!" Ultra said.   
  
"Are you alright?" asked the boy.   
  
"I'm fine," said Ultra, "but I wasn't able to put a tracer on her. Oh well."   
  
His cell phone ringed and he answered.   
  
"Hello?"   
  
"Ultra? Lance. The Team of 5 needs you right away. Something about Mew."   
  
"On my way," said Ultra, and he and Vulpix hoped on Pidgeot again, and flew off toward   
Poketown.   
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
THE END!  
  
This is the end! If you didn't like it, oh well, if you did, write a review! Either way, visit Fanime!   
(fananime.cjb.net)  
  
::A FUZZ? BUTTER! Production; all rights reserved, 2300 B.C.::  



End file.
